


伯德斯酒吧

by isaidnothing



Series: 甜蜜故事 [3]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Inside Llewyn Davis (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 07:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20306041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaidnothing/pseuds/isaidnothing





	伯德斯酒吧

即便是在伯德斯酒吧这样的地方——但凡还能喘气的、兜里能摸出一两个子儿的，老赫德兰总会让他们进来，坐在陈旧发霉的高脚椅上喝上一小杯——这里的人们，也对疯婆娘萝西怀有戒心。有段时间，她总是穿着仿佛从垃圾堆里找来的破旧衣服，站在酒吧不远处的巷子口，对每个进出的人念念有词。倘若哪个好事的人走过时，撞了她的身体，她的低声诅咒很快便会演化成高亢的尖叫：“我在你们每个人身上都看见了魔鬼。”

是的，我认识她，老赫德兰说。该死，我甚至认识她妈，在她还小的时候，她妈在厨房用一把猎枪射穿了自己的脑壳。“她是从那时候开始疯的吗？”酒客问。“不，还要过后好些年，她结了婚，但是老公过几年就死了。隔年六月份，她儿子约翰放学以后掉进了河里。我记得是因为半个镇子的人都被发动起来，沿着河找那男孩。下了几天的大雨，他被冲到下游的邻镇，我想该有二三十英里。她第一个在河滩上发现了他的一只鞋子。她就是那时候疯的。”

“可怜的女人。”酒客说。老赫德兰说：“是啊，是倒霉了点。我告诉我儿子，如果看见她靠近大门五米之内，马上把她赶走，用拳头吓她，或者怎样。我不在乎。我可不想让那疯婊子的霉运传染到我的地方来。”

“你儿子是哪个？”

老赫德兰仰头喝完他杯里最后一口酒，这意味着他马上要回答最后一个问题，然后回到楼上的办公室、兼客厅和卧室去了。“你找到整间屋子里看起来最蠢的人，二十出头，就是他了。”

整间屋子看起来最蠢的人留着一头长长的深色头发，调得一手不错的酒，尽管大部分时候坐在他面前的人，只需要他拧开木桶的龙头，倒满一杯鲜啤，或者从底下的酒柜拿出一支威士忌。威士忌旁边藏着一杆猎枪，但二十年间，老赫德兰把它拿出来示威的次数屈指可数。背后的木墙上挂着老赫德兰在越南时的照片，穿着勤务兵的军装，和几个赤裸上身的年轻人勾肩搭背地站在一起。另外还有几张六十年代的女影星黑白照片，不认识的人会以为那是老赫德兰的妻子，或者至少她们来过这里。加内特认为，她们可能是被用来取代他母亲的，为这面纪念墙中和一些男性气质。“我不会把你妈的照片挂在这上面，”有一次，老赫德兰说，“那样我就要不停地跟他们解释她是什么时候死的。”

但很少有人对这些小事加以关心。顾客们不是醉醺醺的，就是昏昏沉沉。只有一个年轻人曾向加内特发出过这样的疑问。一个周五晚上八点，他第一次进来，坐在吧台边，说要一杯牛奶。他是一张陌生的新面孔，眼角垂下来，瞳孔和卷发一个颜色，好像某种温顺的犬类。他说完话，谨慎地舔一下自己的嘴唇。“牛奶。”加内特向他确认。

“是的。”他说，“我以为你们这里什么都卖。”

加内特把抹布扔在桌上，然后转头去冰箱里给他找那劳什子牛奶。等他倒满一杯，推到他面前时，那年轻人又解释道：“我不想这么早就开始喝酒。”

他面前的酒保耸了耸肩。他一边小口地啜饮着牛奶，一边打量后面的照片墙。“嘿，”他说，“那不是伊娃-玛丽·圣特吗？”

加内特回头瞥了一眼。“是啊，她是我妈。”

“什么？”年轻人说。

九点的时候，酒吧里的演出开始。年轻人饮毕牛奶，转而买了第一杯酒，但仍然像喝牛奶一样不动声色地喝着，眼瞅着台上的人。加内特看一会他，再看一会表演者们。今晚是卡西迪奥三兄弟合唱团，平时在镇上的纺织厂当工人，但已经是方圆几十英里内为数不多愿意常驻的歌手。两边的卡西迪奥唱起歌来时，不住地往中间那位卡西迪奥身边挤压，像几只拼命扭动着细长脖子争食的白鹳。就连叫声也像。好在底下的顾客无一不沉浸在自己的伤心情绪中，无暇他顾，一曲唱罢，四下里响起稀稀拉拉的掌声。年轻人回过头来，推回空酒杯。“我敢说我唱得比他们好。”

加内特不爱和人攀谈，尤其是来路不明的顾客。“是吧，”他心不在焉地回答，给凑在吧台前的另外一个人斟上一杯纯威士忌，“你叫什么名字来着？”

“奥斯卡。”那人说。

“奥斯卡，”加内特说，“安静点，不然我会把你扔出去。”

卡西迪奥三兄弟下台时，奥斯卡认真地鼓了几下掌，然后喝完他杯里残余的液体。“安在哪里？”他听见身后有人拍着桌子叫道，“我们要安。”

“安今天不来了，孩子生病还是什么的。”加内特冲他说，“就这样，你今天没得听了。”

“你说那婊子干嘛去了？”

“嘿，”加内特说。他推开吧台的矮门，从里面钻出来，朝那人走过去，“你说安什么？”

“你在操她吗？”那人笑着说。奥斯卡看得出他们醉得好似下一秒就要流到地上。

“我在操你妈，也没管她叫婊子。”加内特说。他把小臂上折了几卷的袖管又往上捞了捞。奥斯卡犹豫着是否要跳下椅子去拦他，但有人已经抢先一步，上前来抓住他的臂弯。他看见那人人中处留着一匹胡子，看起来像个五十年代西部片里的胖警察。“加内特，”他说，“今天别。”

“我们只是想听下一个人演出。”醉鬼中一个不那么醉的对他说，“我们也不知道安今天不来。这是你们的责任。”

其他人则冲他起哄道：去你的，加内特。

“我们来吧，”佩德罗说，“我和加内特给你们演。”

“你总是给人做这些舔鸡巴的活。”加内特对他的小胡子朋友说，“还要拉上我。”

佩德罗扁了扁嘴。“你们打起来，最后修东西的还是我。”

“是啊，随便吧，”加内特说。

奥斯卡看着他回到吧台后面，从底下拿出一把吉他，然后摸出一根烟叼在嘴里，点着了。“借根烟？”奥斯卡问。

“没了。”

佩德罗在舞台上用手搓了搓话筒，确认它是否还发出声音。“我和加内特，”他凑近那玩意，用一种听起来相当刻意的语气宣布，“献唱一首。”

“你听起来像个蠢货。”加内特说。

他这么说着，还是坐下了，一手夹着烟，抱着吉他，另一手试拨了几个和弦。奥斯卡在椅子上扭正身体，听他开口。

吉他的呜咽

开始了。

黎明的酒杯

碎了。

要止住它没有用，

要止住它不可能。

它单调地哭泣，

像水在哭泣，

像风在雪上哭泣。

他头顶的昏暗灯光像雪一样落在他头上。弹奏间奏的时候，他抽空把烟塞进嘴里，下一句歌词便和白烟一道从他的嘴唇里呼出来。

它哭泣，是为了

远方的东西。

南方的灼热沙漠

渴望白色山茶花。

哭泣，哭没有鹄的箭失，

哭没有早晨的黄昏，

于是第一只鸟啊

死在枝头。

啊，吉他！

五把利剑

刺透我心。[1]

他唱完时在琴身上拍了拍。奥斯卡发现自己的眼角缓慢地浸出一颗泪水，在其他人发现之前，他迅速地把它抹掉了。他再度鼓起掌来，哪怕他是屋子里第一个这么做的人。在他之后，几个人有气无力地附和了一会。加内特把烟头扔到椅子底下，踩了一脚。“听不懂啊，赫德兰！”坐在靠后几张桌子边的那些醉鬼们又喊道，“你就不能唱一首《何等恩友慈仁救主》？”

他冲他们伸出一根指头，然后下了台，回到吧台边，重新开始擦杯子。佩德罗在台上弹了起来，他遂他们的愿望，唱艾兰·杰克逊的《六月的雨天》，以及《小镇的南方人》。

“Empieza el llanto de la guitarra.”[2]奥斯卡对他说。

他用小指骨挠了挠耳垂。“抱歉，我不说这种话。”

“‘吉他开始哭泣’，”奥斯卡说，“这是我最喜欢的诗。”

加内特停下来，定定地看了一会他的脸。“嗨，”他说，“我再给你买杯牛奶，或者什么的？”

“威士忌。”奥斯卡说。

他们遇见的这个季节，每天的白昼还很长，河流从几百米外的地方蜿蜒而过，大雨的时候会淹上河滩。岸上泛起梦一般的雨雾。如果在酒吧下午开门之前下起了雨，那么那天的顾客便寥寥无几。佩德罗在桌球台边徘徊，选定一只球，俯下身子打了一杆。“嘿，”他瞄球的时候对加内特说，“他不会来了，我猜。”

加内特埋头用布擦着酒柜里的瓶瓶罐罐，即便他五分钟前刚做完一次。他撑着吧台边缘，不时地用手臂和目光的夹角瞄一眼门口。佩德罗问：“你什么时候碰到这号人的？”

“昨天。呃，前天晚上。”加内特说。

“你都不知道他到底是谁。你竟然指望他跟你说了两句话以后就来和我们混。”

“他叫奥斯卡。”加内特说，“并且，他答应了的。”

“奥斯卡？”佩德罗多问了一句，他对西班牙语使用者抱着一种普遍的、跨民族的热情，“我喜欢这个名字。”

早上十点多，酒吧的门被拉开，雨雾顺着门缝，漫进干燥的室内。他们同时抬头注视着那人钻进来，站在门边。“下好大的雨，”他用湿湿软软的声音说，好像河滩边泥地上那些透亮的水洼，“我全身都湿了。还有我的鞋。”

“来吧，”加内特过去接过他的吉他包，“去楼上，我那儿，我给你找几件干的衣服。”

“噢，真的吗？”奥斯卡说，“那真是谢谢你了。”

加内特上楼前看见佩德罗冲他做了一个怪脸。先是皱起眉，把嘴张成O型，然后挑高眉毛，闭上眼，挤弄嘴唇。他得到了一根中指，但并未停止，还开始往前来回顶着腰，摇头晃脑地做了一些别的动作。

加内特从衣柜里找出一件他穿旧的白T恤扔给奥斯卡。他坐在床沿，脱下了身上那件蓝的，几乎要在地板上拧出一汪水。加内特接过他的湿衣服，看他有些圆鼓鼓的肚子很快被掩盖在白色的布料下，他想起那些昙花一现地向别人展示肚皮的猫。它们翻滚了一圈，站起来，那柔软的情态随即消失了，又变回了一副警觉的模样。“你住在哪？”加内特问，“你没有车吗？”

奥斯卡说他住在镇郊的拖车场，没有车，连钱都没有几个。

家人？他不回答这个问题了，转而背对着加内特脱下裤子，换上干的。加内特得以注视着他的大腿，和裹在内裤底下的两团肉。加内特用指头搔了搔鼻梁，移开视线。

“你知道，”他说，“在这里唱歌，薪酬还不错。你可以考虑当做一个职业。”

“像安那样？”

“什么？”加内特说，“噢，安。”

“就是那天他们说你在和她……”

“噢，是，”加内特说，“呃，不。是的。安。好吧，她有个孩子要养，并且她唱得不错——很多人都喜欢她。白天她在餐馆当服务员，每周有三个晚上，我让她在这里工作。”

“并且和她睡。”

“并且和她睡。”加内特承认。他在紧张之中才发现奥斯卡说话时带着笑容。他的笑容里有一点淡淡的疲惫，也许因为他眼角下垂，一双宽眼皮，看起来半闭不睁，但给人以温柔的感觉，好似春风沉醉的夜晚。他不知道自己为什么紧张，也忘记思考为什么奥斯卡要提出这样的问题。

他们回到楼下。奥斯卡给他们唱了几首歌，都不错。相当不错。他以一种天真自然的神情拨弄琴弦，唱《来过又走了》，《威士忌和你》。酒吧里昏暗一片，但雨水落在玻璃窗户，倒影亮晶晶地镶嵌在奥斯卡的吉他上，加内特觉得他看起来像某种泉之精灵。他唱完，佩德罗鼓掌。他舔了下嘴唇，从椅子上跳下来，抹掉额头上一层薄汗。“你们喜欢吗？”

“喜欢得要命。”佩德罗用肘子捅了一下加内特，后者朝前踉跄了一小步。“你明天晚上就过来演出吧，”他不得不说，“我们每周结一次钱。”

“我得和安分手。”待奥斯卡走开后，加内特开了瓶啤酒，对佩德罗说。

“是啊，她会把你的屎都给打出来。”佩德罗回到桌球台边，说，“女人都是老虎，特别是带着孩子的。”他打进一颗红球，没等到回话，抬头看见他的朋友抹了把嘴，但没把嘴边的笑容抹干净。

“等一下，”佩德罗伸过球杆，捅了一把他的腹部。他一巴掌拍开了，但还在笑。“不会吧，”佩德罗说，“你他妈没开玩笑？”

在奥斯卡的记忆里，疯婆娘萝西冲安发疯、管她的孩子叫“不圣洁的孽物”，他们乐队的首演，以及加内特第一次在路边的夜风中停下他的卡车，从驾驶座上凑过来吻他这三件小事，好像发生在同一个夜晚，但实际上它们是间隔两个月之久的断断续续的碎片拼接在一块，如同漫长的一整天。前两件事相隔不远，几乎被黑夜的左脚和右脚分别踏过。

安的事情发生在当天稍早时候。她二十五岁，穿着到膝盖的贴身长裙，为了演出画上紫色的眼影，常唱“卡朋特兄妹”的曲目。在酒吧驻唱的晚上，她把六岁的儿子一并带过来，把他放在楼上加内特的房间里写作业。演出开始前，她和他们一道在吧台喝酒，向加内特抱怨她每天都要如何在公路边的餐馆里接待那些疲劳而怒气冲冲的长途卡车司机，他们粗短的手指会在她转身时出其不意地往她的后臀上拍一把。“一群操蛋东西。”她说。

加内特的余光瞥见此时奥斯卡带着他的吉他包挤进门来。“嘿，安，”他说着，与佩德罗交换了一下目光，“我得跟你说一些事。我们到后面去说。”

佩德罗说：“哦不。”

“怎么了？”奥斯卡坐到安原本的位置上，眼瞅着加内特推着她的肩膀进了后厨。“他从一开始就不该沾上她。”佩德罗喝着酒说，“他身上没有女人要的那些东西。婚姻啊，孩子的父亲啊，之类的。”

很快他们听见了吵闹声，以及什么金属的东西摔在地上。不多时，安推开门从里面出来，门板随后撞在加内特的脸上。“他们做这种事好多回了。”佩德罗说着，但眼睛打量着奥斯卡，好像在做什么权衡，“但我觉得这次大概是最后一次。”

“你们认识多久了？”

“久到他一撅屁股我就知道他要拉屎。”

安走到台上，拿起话筒，说：“我今天也不唱。没什么理由，但是赫德兰这个孙子还是得给我付钱。”

顾客们拍着桌子起哄起来：“别又来吧！”

有的则说：“上帝诅咒你，赫德兰！你就不能接着操她吗？”

“生活早就把我们所有人都操了，”她说。

加内特回到吧台边，拿出一袋冰袋捂住额头上的一块肿包，奥斯卡猜想和刚才那声金属的声音脱不了关系。“这是我待过的酒吧里最神奇的一间。”奥斯卡说。

“是啊，上帝总说要爱你的兄弟姐妹。”加内特回答。

他们看着安大踏步跨上楼梯，然后从上面领下来一个小男孩。她不让男孩和加内特打招呼，便带着他拐进了厨房，从那里的后门出去。随后他们便听见萝西的咒骂，安的尖叫，和男孩的哭声。加内特率先跑出去，后面的人听见他说：“滚远点！”

“什么鬼东西？”佩德罗说。

夜幕里，他们看到加内特把安母子俩护在身后，疯婆娘萝西像个鬼魂似的在黑暗里站着，冲他们念念有词。“你把你的孩子带到这里来，”她说，“就等于给他开了地狱的大门。”

“见见萝西，”佩德罗回头对奥斯卡说，“她算是伯德斯的酒吧文化之一。”

安哭了起来。这是怎样的一天啊，她说。“我甚至请不起一个保姆。”

加内特走过去，用上衣内袋里的一块东西顶得萝西连连往后退。“最好带着你的他妈的耶稣离这里五英里远，”他说，“下次我会开枪。”

他们看着她跌跌撞撞地走远，消失在坏掉的路灯滋滋作响的光线中。加内特蹲下来给男孩整好衣领，说：“你是个男子汉了，以后应该由你来保护妈妈。”

“你不会保护我妈妈了吗？”男孩说。

“我不知道还有没有空，宝贝，”他说，“我现在有别人要保护了。”

他把那母子俩送到巷子口，然后返回来，搭着奥斯卡和佩德罗的肩膀。“往好处想，”他说，“我给我们争取了一整个晚上的好时间。”他的语气让其他两人不太清楚他是在开玩笑，还是像佩德罗说的那样，“真的就这么蠢，蠢得像一头他妈的水牛”。

我一直都知道加内特是一个他妈的蠢货。在第三件事发生后，佩德罗对奥斯卡说。他的脑筋在动机和结果之间只有一条最短最直的路径。直到很久以后他们才发现加内特经常藏在口袋里的那个东西只是一块金属条，但他总是装得像一把枪。“但当他要做任何事情的时候，世界上任何一个人都怀疑不了他的决心。因为笨人从来没有多余的脑筋算计别人，他们只会让自己受伤。”

加内特回到台上，向观众们道歉，但解释他们今晚的新面孔会弥补安不在的遗憾。醉鬼们冲他们喝倒彩，那响声差点把老赫德兰从楼上叫下来。

但当奥斯卡开口后，他们开始安静了。加内特弹琴的时候不时地往下台下瞥一眼，和声的时候他则望着奥斯卡的眼睛。他发现奥斯卡弹琴时喜欢蹙起眉头，一点卷发在他眉间的浅沟上摆动，像月夜中的树枝在溪流上落下影子。当他笑时则会不经意地眨动左眼。回忆起来时，加内特通常将那场景描述为“漂亮的”，但后来他发现，单是漂亮的东西并不会让人心痛。美丽的东西，爱的东西，才会让人心脏里绷紧的东西哗啦啦地垮塌下来，在空荡荡的心室四壁间四处翻滚，碰撞。

结束的时候他们三个人一道向台下的人致意。台前有个人问他们这酒保、修理工和流浪汉的组合叫什么名字。他们面面相觑了一下，才发现从未正式讨论过这个问题。

_Efímero**[3]**_，奥斯卡重新凑近话筒说。

“是的，就是这个词。”加内特说。但场下不再有人再作反应，除了佩德罗下台时冲他们摊开手。“你都不知道这个词是什么意思！”他说。

“那是个坏词吗？”加内特问，“我只是觉得发音很不错。”

“非常坏，”奥斯卡说。

“坏到什么程度？”

“坏到会让你伤心。”奥斯卡说。

Efímero，Efímero，Efímero。佩德罗，那个词怎么发音？Efímero，E-fí-me-ro。“你一天到晚的到底有完没完？”佩德罗说。

十一月，早上起床时，加内特可以看见窗上结起的白霜。他擦掉玻璃上凝结的雾水，望着楼下那条湿淋淋的大街。伯德斯酒吧是一栋木制的二层建筑，墙壁很薄，他听得见老头子在隔壁房间“咚咚”的走路声。老赫德兰一向醒得早，过不久，他就要来拍响这边的房门，喝令儿子马上“把懒屁股给我从床上挪下来”。如果那天是周三、周五或者周六，加内特起床时会比其他几天兴致高昂一些，因为当晚，奥斯卡就会沿着那条大街走过来，背着他那只旧吉他包，和凛冬的先兆一块溜进门里。接着，他们会共度两个小时，有四分之一的时间，可以伴着廉价酒水，倚着吧台，有一搭没一搭地聊天。

你追安的时候花了多久？一星期？佩德罗问他。你不如把眼睛摘下来镶在大门口，我也不用看到你像个看门狗一样守着。

这不一样，加内特说。

“是啊，你也说过安不一样。”

“安19岁的时候就生了孩子。这让你有时候觉得继续跟她在一起是一种义务。”

“我彻头彻尾搞不懂你这号人。”佩德罗说。加内特知道他有一号女友，叫莱娜，有时会到酒吧来给他送吃的，也给加内特留一份。他们从六岁时就认识了，但十六岁时才开始约会。“我会娶她，”佩德罗说，“不像你和你的一百四十五个前女友和前男友。”

“你只是羡慕我在结婚之前可以和不同的人上床。”

“哦，你不会结婚。”佩德罗说，“谁知道。你连超过三年的恋情都维系不下去。安是你的吉尼斯纪录。”

周四晚上，有人问加内特要一杯酒。他认出搭在台上的那只手，接着又认出了那对眼睛。“奥斯卡！”他说，“你怎么这时候来了？”

奥斯卡就着酒精舔了一下嘴唇。他的发梢上沾着寒气，手边没有吉他包，也没有任何东西。“刚好在附近。”他说。

“你从来都没跟我说过你平时都干些什么。”

他低头玩了一会杯子底下垫着的纸巾。杯子的水渍留下了一朵五瓣花的形状。“没什么好说的，我在一家农用品店当帮工。”

“卖棒棒糖？”

“生物农药和化肥。”

加内特吹了声口哨。“你是农夫？”

“不算是。”他说完便缄口不言了，默然喝着杯中物。

“你对我来说还是很神秘，”加内特说，“我只知道你是个唱歌不错的家伙，一个人住在拖车里。现在，我知道你对化肥这档子事很有一手。”

“也可能是我并没有什么可以告诉你的。”奥斯卡说，“也可能是我这个人实际上什么都没有。每颗心都是一个空洞。”

他以为加内特会说：你有的，你只需要耐心发现。像忏悔室里的神父，像他母亲，像他遇见的每一个人那样说：你应该对一切都有信心。“是啊，每个人都是。”加内特思考了几秒钟，回答他，“每个人都是一个他妈的大洞。”于是他笑了起来，喝光他的酒，说要回去了。

“嘿，”加内特突发奇想似地说，“难道你每天都是走过来的？”

奥斯卡再一次回答他没有车。加内特说：这简直是离谱，冬天马上就要来了，哪怕不下雨，那风也会要去人半条命。“我送你回去。”他说，“你等我找个人来顶班。”

“操你的，”佩德罗对加内特说，“我也得走路回家。”

“你就住在他妈的三个街区外的地方。”

“想必是我身上没有你要的洞。”

傻逼，加内特骂他。但他还是老老实实地钻到吧台里面去了。加内特领着奥斯卡往外走，他突然想起这附近最近的农用品店都离酒吧有三英里远。这件小事让他在回头时脸上挂不住笑容。“这是个不错的夜晚。”他笑着对奥斯卡说。他们钻进他那辆皮卡车的驾驶室，奥斯卡转动脑袋，打量着后座上那床花色陈旧的毯子，然后回到前面堆满的那些各式各样的扁烟盒上。卡车启动要花上好一会的时间，并发出聒噪的声音。加内特耐心地解释那是寒冷天气的缘故，但奥斯卡疑心它常年如此，与其主人互相妥协。

他们开上十字路口，远处的河流在灰蓝色的苍穹下，显得深沉、隐秘，而不易觉察，蜿蜒地游向那些绵延永无止境的低矮山丘。天上悬着一道指甲屑似的月亮。原野里有人点燃了一汪火，亮堂堂地在奥斯卡的眼睛里盈动。除了指路，他们很少交谈。加内特把手肘搭在车窗边缘，撑着脸，以便他不时地看一眼奥斯卡，并掩饰以缓缓地摩挲自己的上唇。

拖车群停在一片低地里，从远处看去，仿佛一堆发白的遗骸。奥斯卡让加内特在入口的路边停车，把自己放下。他开车门时，加内特伸手拉住他的臂弯。

“过来。”加内特说。但他却自己探身凑了过去，贴在奥斯卡的嘴唇上。那触感让他想起那种饱蘸露水的花瓣。不久，他察觉到奥斯卡的嘴唇微张，一点温热的东西探出来。他像沙漠里许多天没喝过水的人一样把那些露水吮吸干净。

过了会，他们分开对方。奥斯卡匆匆地挠了一下右脸。

“我得……”

“是的，是的，”加内特说，“呃，去吧。”

他们不知道要以拥抱还是握手结束，于是笨拙地挥舞了一下手。奥斯卡打开车门跳下去了。他望着他顺着缓坡一路小跑，消失在地平线下。他感到心里的空洞变成了一个具体的东西，好像静流深处那些不动声色地将人卷入的漩涡。

对于加内特来说，那一年的春天到十一月底才开始，像打翻的水在纸上一点点洇开。他们的第二个吻发生在第一个吻过后一周，在演出结束后酒吧脏兮兮的厕所里，在说话的间隙不经意地冒出来。第三和第四个吻的时间则又往后推了几个星期。每周三个晚上，夹杂着烟味和炸薯条味儿的音乐，酒吧里臭烘烘的暖空气和黄油似的灯光。日子像吧台边地板上的空花生壳一样，层层堆起来，踏在鞋底下宛如厚厚的积雪一样咔咔作响，每天关门前又全被清扫干净。某个中午，加内特到镇上买东西的时候，开着车由远及近地逛遍了仅有的三家农用品店，在第十七街上的那家看到了奥斯卡。奥斯卡把手臂支在台面上，苦着脸翻阅一本看上去像是农用拖拉机使用手册的薄册子。加内特推开店门走进来时他抬起头来，有那么一刻，半睁的眼睛也瞪圆了。

加内特做了一个“抓到你了”的手势。他则灵敏地回头望了一眼后面的墙壁，小声说老板就在隔壁房间里，耳朵像老鼠一样尖。“我能给你做点什么吗？”奥斯卡用高于正常音量的声音问。加内特则觉得他声音里的紧张很有意思。

“就随便看看。”加内特说着，撑在桌上盯着他。他“哗哗”地翻了几页册子，然后合上了。“我半个小时以后有午饭休息的时间，你可以那时候再来。”他嘀咕着说。

“我只是路过，”加内特说，“谁说我专门来找你？”

去你妈的，奥斯卡说。他无声地大笑了一下，转而在店里晃悠，假装察看那些农用化肥包装袋上的成分表。那些字眼他一个也不认识。“你怎么会对这些东西这么熟？”

“我从小在我爸的农场里长大。”奥斯卡不得已回答。

加内特的背影耸了耸肩。

“我在种一个东西，但它总是半死不活。”

“你种了什么？”奥斯卡说，“你可以尝试施一点有机肥。别的还是要分不同种类……”

“它长势不错，”加内特打断他，“但我想看它早点开花什么的。”

“现在是冬天，没有东西会开花。”

加内特回头看了他一眼。

“……噢。”在那一眼之后，奥斯卡说。他像一只被敲了的钟一样激灵了一下，干咳一声，弯腰把身体埋进柜台里。底下传来密密切切地翻找声音的东西。“呃，你最好快点走吧，如果你没有别的事情的话。”

等他重新站起来时加内特还是站在柜台边。在他久蹲未复的晕眩里，加内特猛地凑过来啄吻了一下他的嘴唇。这一回他睁开眼后一把抓过加内特的衣领，长时间地回吻，用力地吸他的舌尖，直到多余的唾液从嘴角流下来。“滚出去。”他抹了把嘴，说。

“晚上见。”

在伯德斯酒吧，时间的概念很少进入人们的眼中。在暖气开得充足的室内，人们穿着短袖T恤，一杯接一杯地喝姜汁汽水，一品脱接一品脱的威士忌，日复一日地将磨花的桌球打进球袋里。就算是圣诞节也不例外。老赫德兰从不在圣诞节时关酒吧的门。关于这个惯例，他只在许多年前解释过一次，他说如果人们在这天来酒吧，那一定是因为无处可去。“他就是一个可怜的寂寞老头罢了。”加内特说，“我三岁时候的圣诞节，我妈走了。”

“去哪里？”奥斯卡问。

“不知道。我想她就是受够了某种生活。我老爹说那时候她还年轻得很，带着我反而是一个负担。”

你想她吗？奥斯卡用吸管搅拌着他的姜汁汽水，小心地喝了一口。

“我不知道。如果这些年她是因为死了才没有回来，对我来说比较好接受。”加内特说。

佩德罗很早就从镇外的农场选了一棵新鲜松树，用加内特的卡车运回来，摆在室内。接下来的两天，他就把时间花在那上面，给各种颜色的瓶盖打孔，穿绳，挂成一串。加内特评价它看起来像个“十足的醉鬼”，像“莫名其妙在酒吧厕所里吐得一地都是的女孩”。

“詹尼斯·乔普林。”奥斯卡说。加内特大笑着把他拉过来，亲一下他的额头。

佩德罗的平安夜晚饭要回家去吃，但他保证很快会再回来帮加内特一块关店。他家里还有一个正在上高中的青春期弟弟，常和父母处在一种硝烟弥漫的紧张关系里，佩德罗说他的存在在家庭晚饭桌上如同一个拳击裁判。他临走时从酒吧的柜子里拿了一瓶“双桶”威士忌揣在怀里。“有了这个，我弟弟可能会少挨两顿揍。”他说。

奥斯卡送他出门口。“你弟弟有个好家庭，”他对佩德罗说，“至少听起来你的父母并不是真情实意地恨着他。”

佩德罗顿下脚步。“你出了什么事吗？”

奥斯卡摇头。圣诞快乐，他说。

“没有人真正会恨自己的孩子。”佩德罗把手搭在他的肩膀上，捏了捏。

“有人会。”奥斯卡说。

“你知道吗，奥斯卡？你应该跟加内特说说这些。加内特是个蠢货，”佩德罗点上烟，朝别处喷出去，在冬日的夜色里，和他们说话时嘴里呼出的白气混在一起，“他搞过几百个人，男人女人，但我从来没见过他这副样子。他很严肃。那蠢货竟然有一个他妈的计划。在这之前，我宁可叫天上的星星掉下来砸死我也不会相信这事，但他确实有。”

奥斯卡跺了跺脚。他只穿了一件衬衣就出来了，原本没预计待到这会。佩德罗把烟拿下来，给他抽上一口。“今天是圣诞节了，”佩德罗说，“所有人都值得在圣诞节听到真心话。”

“我没有骗过他。”奥斯卡说。

“但你也没有告诉他所有的事情。”佩德罗说，“有时候我们就管这叫‘欺骗’。”

他把烟留给奥斯卡，挥了挥手，夹紧外套走了。奥斯卡在寒风里发着抖抽完了那根烟才回到室内。

关于那年平安夜里其他的事情，奥斯卡的记忆总是模模糊糊地与后来的几年混在一起，究其内里它们的程序都过于相似，都是老赫德兰、加内特和奥斯卡坐在二楼起居室的餐桌边，沉默地吃着盘里的土豆沙拉、烤鸡和炖牛肉。但一些事情又将它们鲜明地区分开来：第一年的疯婆娘萝西；第三年他们在后巷的垃圾箱里捡到一只小猫；第五年老头已经去世，桌上从三人变成两人。

老赫德兰通常寡言少语，也从不问奥斯卡的事情。但当加内特几杯红酒下肚，开始对奥斯卡表现出过度的热情时，他就会重重地咳嗽一声，以示警告。两人于是正襟危坐，直到晚餐结束。老赫德兰总在这个时候到楼下去坐一坐。从第二年的平安夜开始，待他关上门之后，他们听见他的脚步声沿着楼梯缓缓下移，加内特便会马上含着一口酒过来吻他。那些液体从未有一次顺利地过渡到奥斯卡的嘴里，总是顺着他笑容的缝隙，悉数漏到他们的衣服上，把白的布料染成紫红色。

“你总得学会这招。”加内特说。

然后他们收拾盘碟，整理垃圾，由奥斯卡拎到后巷扔掉。奥斯卡一路小跑下楼，裹着衣服，把手里的几袋垃圾抛进垃圾箱里。在那里他看见了萝西，她坐在旁边的几块砖头上，半边身体藏在黑暗里，像只猫头鹰一样盯着他。墙上挂着的圣诞彩灯光将她的脸照得五彩斑斓。那景象让奥斯卡犹豫了一会。

“你想喝点热的东西吗？”他问她。

她既不点头，也不摇头。但奥斯卡还是回到后厨，倒了一杯咖啡，端到她面前。她注视着那只冒着热气的杯子，一点一点地递送到她眼前，试图降落在她的手上。

她的身体突然弹了一下，将它猛地拍开。“拿开你不洁的手！”她厉声道，“你这个秽物，被神弃绝的人，你应当被治死。”

她的动作让奥斯卡接连往后退了几步。站稳之后，他冷冷地望着她，摇了摇头。在他把手搭在门把上的时候，忽地听见背后一阵奇异的声调：“但我知你是善的，我的孩子。”

他回头看了一眼。疯婆娘似乎有一瞬间不再那么疯了，她站起来，脸上显露出另一种神情。“祂会赦免你的，因祂是宽容的人，”她连声说，“神爱罪人，但不爱罪。神说：从此不要再犯罪了。”

“闭嘴吧。”奥斯卡说，“我不需要。”

他开门进去，但她步步紧趋地追在后头，声嘶力竭地叫道：“叫他们这已经被魔鬼任意掳去的，可以醒悟，脱离他的网罗！”

“你他妈能不能闭嘴！”奥斯卡说。

他朝她冲过去之前被人一把拉住。加内特用了两只胳膊才勉强箍住他，他像头蛮牛一样拼命地刨着地，全身发抖。奥斯卡，奥斯卡，加内特连连叫他，冷静点。看到加内特，疯婆娘有所忌惮，但嘴中还是念念有词。“在我把你的脸打开花之前滚远点。”加内特说。

他把奥斯卡领回灯光下，瞧见他双眼发红，咬着下唇，别开脸去。平复了一会，他才说：“我没料到还有这事。”

加内特伸手撩他的头发，被他扭脸避开。“嘿，嘿，”加内特叫他，扶着他的脸，“奥斯卡。”

他看见加内特的头发垂在眼前，这让他像一口酒气一样熏人又暖和。奥斯卡感到一只粗糙的手指缓缓地摩挲着他的脸。“我想回去。”奥斯卡说。

“我送你。”他说。

奥斯卡在副驾驶座上攥紧拳头，又松开。有一阵，他把手肘搭在车窗上，将右手大拇指放在嘴里咬着。

“她跟你说了什么？”加内特开着车，问，“那个疯女人。”

“你知道，那种东西。这样那样的。”他用鼻音说。他的鼻子被刮进来的冷风冻得红红的。

他们又开了一会，直到停着拖车群的大坑像个遥远的星球一样出现在前窗的边界。

“嗨，”奥斯卡扭过头来对他说，“你想上床吗？”

加内特当即抬起手搓了搓鼻子，单手把着方向盘。“呃，行，我的意思是，”他尽量维持着声调，“好啊，如果你想的话。”

但接下来的路程，他又扭回头去，不再说话。加内特把不准他刚才说的话是否随着夜风一块消散了。他在上次的路边停下车，犹豫了两秒，还是开门下去，跟在奥斯卡后面。他们一路顺着山坡上蜿蜒缠绕的小路往下走，踩在滑溜溜的草叶上，要很小心才不会摔倒。加内特跟在奥斯卡后面，看着他沉默的背脊，宛如夜幕里一块暴起的青筋。不远处，大坑的中心，拖车和拖车之间拉起了彩灯，中间的空地放置着一棵巨大的圣诞树，旁边升着一堆篝火，一些人围在四周，他们听见零零散散的笑声。加内特总觉得有必要说两句，但他又想不出有什么可说的。他们走了十来分钟，只交谈了两句。

“不去加入他们？”走到坑底的平地上时，加内特说。

“这边。”奥斯卡说。

他们走向最里面的一辆拖车，加内特被地上一只铁皮水桶绊了一跤。那声音把他吓了一跳，他才意识到自己或多或少地在意那四周寂然无声的情境。“对不起。”他不知道在对谁说这话。

奥斯卡打开门，他跟上去。拖车的狭小空间里黑漆漆一片。加内特的脑袋撞到了门栏，或者别的什么硬邦邦的东西。他想着是否要礼节性地称赞一下这间屋子，尽管那扑面而来的冷意马上浸透了他的骨头。但奥斯卡关上门，就把他压在门板上，探到他的面庞和嘴唇，便急不可耐地把舌尖送上去。

他们摸黑费力地完成亲吻这个动作，牙齿撞在一起。“嘿，嘿，”加内特搬开他的脸，低声笑道，“悠着点来，小猫。”

“我不想。”奥斯卡说。他的声音让加内特想起那种挠着鼻子会让人打喷嚏的柔软羽毛。

“那我就都是你的了。”加内特展开两手，像亟待被逮捕一样，躬下腰，好让他勾住自己的脖子。他们以这个吻黏在一起，在黑暗里摸索着找到一个可以躺下的地方。加内特往后摸到一块像沙发一样的东西，于是带着奥斯卡一块倒下去。这时候，他的眼睛才适应了黑暗，看到奥斯卡蹙起的眉头和紧闭的眼睛。遥远的黄色火光，透过拉上的百叶窗落进屋里，像散落一地的流星的细小碎块。他们把对方的外套和毛线衫尽可能地除掉，穿着T恤，但是在皮带扣上犯了难。奥斯卡跪坐在他身上，扯着那嗒扣，提拉着使劲掰了几下。

“你要勒死我了，宝贝。”加内特说。他的手摸到奥斯卡焦虑的手。

“我就是得解开这个，”奥斯卡一面说，一面仍在努力尝试。加内特听到他说话时有些不大对劲，于是爬起身来，扳住他的肩头。“奥斯卡，嘿，奥兹，听我说。”

他感到一滴东西落在他的衣服上，透过布料触到了他的皮肤。但奥斯卡动也不动，所以他不再询问这件事。

“我的生活就是一堆狗屎。”奥斯卡说。

“那我呢？我也是狗屎吗？”

“你是最大的那块。”

“唔哦，”加内特说，“好伤心。”

他把奥斯卡搂在怀里，渐渐同化了他呼吸的频率。奥斯卡的后脑勺上有一戳卷毛，缠绕在加内特的指尖。他们抱在一块大约有一个世纪的时间，直到加内特身上的热度也被寒冷蚕食殆尽。“你从前跟几个人干过这事？”加内特问。

“没有你多。”奥斯卡说。

加内特开始笑，但他也分不清是不是因为冷得发抖。“我来教你几招，”他说，“免得你出去丢人现眼。你亲起来像个菜鸟。”

“滚出我的拖车。”奥斯卡说。说完他忍不住笑了。他的笑像石头砸进水面一样波及此方，在加内特脸上引起了更大的涟漪。他们笑得直到身上重新暖和起来。“你就睡在这种地方？”加内特说，“冷得我鸡巴都快掉了。”

“冻僵的好歹也是硬的。”

“奥斯卡，”加内特缓慢地、惊异地说，“你是看不起我，还是什么的？”

他们不得不借助手机屏幕的光亮把他那和裤子缠在一起的皮带解开。手机滑落到地上，但谁也顾不上。加内特把奥斯卡摁在沙发上，用舌尖感受他的皮肤，和那皮肤下面、他脖颈的地方，传来心脏深处的回音。奥斯卡的手指摸到加内特背后的脊骨一伸一缩，随着他的动作起伏，好像一尾有力地潜入浪中的海豚。

“你知道怎么做才能让男人爽到吗？”加内特问他。他隔着奥斯卡的内裤勾画着他阴茎的形状，它乖顺地伏在他的耻骨上，稍稍拉开就滑出来一点端头，落入加内特的口中。温热的口腔令奥斯卡睁开眼，望着天花板，嘴里漏出来一两声舒缓的呼吸。他那红通通的、柔软的龟头被从堆叠的皮肤底下剥开来，暴露在空气里，舌尖在上面打转的感觉开始变得具体，使他弓起身子。当它被吞到喉咙口时，肌肉亲密的挤压让他“啊”地叫了一声。他听见加内特用鼻子发出笑声。“就像这样。”在吞吐的间隙，他说。

他的右腿弓起来，踩在加内特的裸肩上，脚趾一阵接一阵地缩紧。加内特的指腹摩挲着他的大腿，不时掐弄他腿侧的软肉。“操，”奥斯卡把头仰靠在沙发扶手上，撞了几下，“操你的，加内特。”待加内特加快频率，唇瓣在他的包皮上反复摩擦，那咒骂声马上转化为一种压抑在喉头的呻吟。为了防止他把自己踹翻，加内特不得不腾出一只手固住他的脚踝，但他随即开始用力薅着加内特的头发，把他的头往自己的生殖器上摁。它和加内特的嘴分开时发出一声湿滑的水声，在屋子的墙壁间弹跳。

加内特爬到前面来吻他。他们盲目地交换唾液，奥斯卡尝到咸味，从加内特凉凉的嘴唇传到他嘴里。“这是你的味道。”加内特说。奥斯卡伸手掐住加内特的脖子，往他的腰上踹了一脚。但加内特灵敏地抓住他的小腿，把他扯过来，往他的腰下塞了一只抱枕，垫高他的下半身。“第一次上课就不收学费了。”他说，“但你往后得加倍还给我。”

“你做梦吧。”奥斯卡说。他摸到加内特的裤裆已经硬硬地顶了起来，不知为何，这让他察觉到一丝兴奋。

“哦，你肯定会还的。”加内特说。他用手指弹了弹奥斯卡朝天指着的小兄弟。奥斯卡抓过另一只抱枕闷在自己脸上。他感觉自己的屁股被加内特掰开，然后一个温热柔软的东西贴在了他肛周的褶皱，把它们一下下地展平。他的舌尖探进去，又退出来，点着周围紧绷的皮肤，反复地折腾，让奥斯卡觉得自己像一根被仔仔细细地吮净每一滴骨髓的鸡骨头。第一根手指和第二根手指，按压在他从未探索过的那部分身体上。他愈加难以呼吸，不得不把抱枕从脸上移开，但又会被加内特凑上来啃他的嘴。“你好热啊，奥斯卡。”他低声说。

奥斯卡想回答时，他就操控他身体里的那块小核，使他张嘴时只能发出零零落落的叫声。他花了一分多钟的时间才说出一个完整的“你”字。“你，嗯……”奥斯卡说，“你干这事熟门熟路。”

“那也都是为了现在，宝贝。”加内特说。奥斯卡感到他正用不是手指和舌头的另一样东西缓缓地撞着他的屁股。那玩意侵略性地沿着他的耻骨一下下地往上滑，然后一只手握上他半软的阴茎撸动了几下。“你要放松一点。”他说。

“去你的。”奥斯卡说。

他进去的时候奥斯卡抓着他的手腕，闭上眼。加内特把他的腿折起来，搭在他的手臂上。他们花了一些时间艰难地在彼此身上挤压，推进，直到重新嵌入他体内的那块点。奥斯卡呼吸时仿佛在把空气从肺里抽上来。如果不是黑暗，加内特会看到他从脸颊到耳朵根都泛着红色。他们缓慢地厮磨了一阵，直到适应对方的存在。他欺身压下来，舔舐着奥斯卡的耳垂，在他不经意时最后往里一顶。奥斯卡倒抽了一口气，手指掐进他肩上的肉里。“操，”他气喘吁吁地说。

“操你？”加内特问。他咬住奥斯卡的肩膀，开始在他的体内快速而高频地抽动。奥斯卡于是无法再完整地回答他的话，只有零零碎碎的回应从他的嘴里和鼻子里散落出来。他听到他们的身体撞在一块发出的“啪啪”声，于是抓着加内特的手又紧了一些。加内特把头埋在他的颈窝里，汗淋淋的喘息声裹住了他的耳朵。有时候他放缓速度，往奥斯卡深处一下一下地顶弄，奥斯卡觉得自己马上要被撞碎了，好似几块浮冰漂在水面上，被强劲的海流所鼓动。待他重新聚拢意识，发现他正握住自己的阴茎，随着加内特的腰运动的节奏撸着。“你看，你还是懂得给自己找乐子的。”加内特说，他笑的时候带着烟味的呼吸扑在奥斯卡的侧脸上，于是那块皮肤像烧起来一样。奥斯卡下意识地抽回手，但他不让，反而伸出一只手扣住，带着他粗暴地在那上面摩擦。“快点，”他命令道，“我要看到你射在自己的肚子上。”

“求你。”奥斯卡带着哭腔说。

“求我什么？”

“求你，哈……”

他仰起脖子，像通了电似的颤抖了一下，夹在加内特的背部的小腿肌肉猛地绷紧，有十几秒的时间，晕乎乎地浸泡在一种意识之外的空白里。回过神来时他发现加内特那双动物的眼睛紧紧地注视着他，然后凑过来，吻住他微微张开的嘴，把自己抽出去。他听到酒瓶开塞一样的“啵”地一声，一阵温暖、舒服的空虚感，缓缓地顺着他的股沟流下去。

加内特伸出大拇指抹去他眼角的一点水。“嘿，宝贝。”他哑着嗓子叫他。奥斯卡张着嘴，被他囫囵地亲吻。此时，他敏感得出奇，任何一点动作都可以让他长时间发抖。加内特低头检查他的下身。“你没有完成我的任务。”他又说。

“太难了。”奥斯卡断断续续地说。

“但我看它还半软不硬的。”

他舒服得模模糊糊，只想蜷起来睡上一觉。但加内特非要把他展开，俯身再度含住他的性器。他舌尖的轨迹清晰地刻在奥斯卡的脑子里。他几乎是在痉挛中射了，脚背用力地弓起来，被加内特抓在手里，亲了一下。

“圣诞快乐，小猫。”加内特说。很远的地方传来篝火营地的喧哗声音，好似进水的耳朵重新流出来一汪温暖的内容，让他从鼻腔里微弱地哼了一声。那是他睡着前听到的最后一句话。

在他梦里有人开门出去，再开门进来，又有人推了他几下，但那只让他迷迷糊糊地在床上翻了个身，缩进被子里。有几个短暂的清醒瞬间，他意识到自己正躺在床上，而不是在别的地方。他的脑子试图在沙滩上刻下这件事情，但随后又被睡眠的海浪一波抚平。

下一次他醒来时，加内特盘腿坐在他旁边，腿上架着他的吉他。“早上好。”奥斯卡说。他花了一会才发出声音来。“今天几号？”

“我觉得应该已经过了20年了。”加内特回答。

“那你为什么看起来还那么像个混蛋？”奥斯卡说。他眼角皱起来的细纹让加内特想起眼泪滑过它们的样子，于是他伸出一只拇指抚在上面。“因为我没有20年，”加内特说，“我永远活在今天。”

“弹一首给我听。”奥斯卡用下巴点了点他手里的吉他。

加内特拨了几下琴弦。奥斯卡知道他要唱《时机就是一切》，他用胳膊枕着头，侧过脸来看他。他的声音让奥斯卡想起一场大雪之后晴朗的高空中一只盘旋的鹰。“佩德罗说你有个计划。”唱完之后，奥斯卡问他，“奏效了吗？”

加内特抬手示意了一下他们的处境：一张几乎塞满了半个房间的床，陈旧的地毯，墙上的挂画下面露出一小块铁皮的锈迹，发白的百叶窗，衣物则堆在床尾，最后回到奥斯卡身上。“在我看来效果还不错。”他说。

“这是我的计划，不是你的。”奥斯卡说。

他掀开被子，随便摸了一件黑色的长袖T恤套上，它相比起他其他的衣服大了一些，刚好盖到他的大腿上方。加内特看着他溜到柜子边，摆弄唱片机，抬手时，他好看挺翘的屁股就从衣角底下滑出来。加内特收回视线，搓了搓鼻子。

“给你一个圣诞礼物。”待奥斯卡钻回床上时，加内特说。他摸出一小块塑料片塞进奥斯卡的手心里。奥斯卡展开来时发现那是一块红色的拨片，上面还刻着他名字的简写：O.I.。

“我没有给你准备东西。”奥斯卡说。他重新攥紧手心，定定地注视了一会加内特的脸。随后，他钻进被子里。加内特看着那团圆鼓鼓的被子，像沙丘一样涌到他身上，直到里面突然探出一个黑色卷发的脑袋。奥斯卡在他的嘴唇上快速地啄了一下，然后重新回到被子里。加内特放下吉他，舒展身体，闭着眼，感受着他的唇舌在某处缓缓地开始移动。

间隙，奥斯卡偶尔钻出来吻他。加内特尝到他嘴唇上的咸味。因为空气不流通的轻微窒息，他的耳朵尖和脖子也变得红红的。他花了好些时间才释放出来。那些白晶晶的东西粘在奥斯卡的胡茬上，他伸手抹掉。

“我学得怎么样？”奥斯卡问。

“很差。”

“去你的。”

奥斯卡蹭过来，枕在加内特的手臂上，把拨片放在嘴里轻轻地咬着。好一会，他们并排仰躺着，注视着拖车的天花板。加内特拉过他的手，放在自己的胸口，于是他的掌心听到了遥远的鼓声，年轻而健康。他听到那鼓声说：从现在开始它就在为你跳动。

听起来它像是在抗议。奥斯卡沿着他心脏外面的皮肤摁了一圈指甲印，然后等着它们花了一段时间才恢复原状。

老赫德兰对于奥斯卡越来越频繁地出现在他们父子的生活中这件事情不置可否。奥斯卡时而加入他们沉默的晚饭，偶尔留宿在酒吧二楼、次日早晨在浴室里与他打照面时，他无不处之淡然。“他一直都那样，”加内特在奥斯卡问起时回答，“前几年开始他就放弃过问我的私人生活了。”

“前几年？”

“到我十七八岁的时候，他才没再揍我。”加内特说，“大概那时候他开始感觉自己老了。”

“听起来你们关系不是很好。”

“未必，我小时候也是个混蛋。”加内特说，“男人和男人之间，拳头往往比嘴好用。”

我从来没听你说过你和你家里人的事情。在这场对话发生不久后，加内特说，我只能一点点把这些事情从你嘴里撬出来。在奥斯卡那间狭小的拖车里，他坐在沙发上拨弄自己的吉他，奥斯卡靠在另一边，听到他的话，把手里的本子扔掉，骑到他的大腿上，捧着他的脸。

“像这样吗？”他问。他们夹着吉他吻在一起。待分开的时候，加内特低低地笑了起来。

“我已经摸透你的套路了，”他说，“这次你别想蒙混过关。”

奥斯卡迅速从他身上爬下来，回到原来的位置窝着。加内特等着他开口。

“我是被我爸从家里赶出来的。”过会，他闷闷地说。

加内特抓过他的腿，搭在自己身上，轻轻地摁他的足心。

“他是个基督徒，”他闭着眼睛说，“然后他抓到我在楼梯上和一个农场的男孩接吻。”

“听起来你完蛋得挺厉害。”加内特沉默了一会，笑着说。奥斯卡顺势踹了他一脚。

新年后的一个夜晚，奥斯卡听到有人哐哐拍门。“滚吧！”他从被子里伸出头来冲门边大喊。

“开门，奥斯卡！”外面那人说着，又拍了几下。

他听见是加内特的声音，才不情不愿地爬下床，一溜小跑到门边。加内特挤进门来，往手心里连哈了几口气，使劲地搓了搓。“快穿上衣服，”他以一种隐秘又兴奋的口气说，“我带你去个地方。”

他站在原地打哈欠，加内特把他的衣服一件件找出来，给他套上。拖车外，多云的月夜，大块大块的云使得苍穹看起来起伏不平，云间挂着冻僵似的星星。在星星下，他被一路拽着爬上山坡，塞进加内特卡车的副驾驶，然后缩在大衣领子里昏睡过去。

待他打了个寒颤，再度醒来时，发现卡车停在一个眼熟的地方。加内特熄了火，他们悄无声息地躲藏在黑暗里。尽管前窗外黑魆魆的一片，但他仍然能辨认出那些模糊的藩篱、塑料棚子，在它们被搭起来之前，他常在那片空地上消耗童年时光。远处有几座房屋，其中一两个窗口亮着灯光。

“这是我爸的农场，”奥斯卡清醒过来，压着嗓子冲他叫道，“你疯了吗？”

“那我就没找错地方。”加内特说。

奥斯卡举起双手。“我不想知道你都干了些什么。”他彻底清醒过来，开始感到车里的寒冷，“今天真他妈冷。”他哈着白气说。

“来吧，我们搞点破坏。”加内特搓了搓手，重新扭动钥匙。卡车的前灯亮了起来，把前面一大片菜园子照得亮堂堂的。

“嘿，”奥斯卡说，“小心点，好吗？他是我爸。虽然他恨我，但他还是我爸。”

加内特转过脸注视了他一会。奥斯卡扭在他的目光里动了一下，用大衣把自己裹得更紧些。“穿上这个，”他说着把外衣脱下来，再脱下围巾，胡乱地铺在奥斯卡身上，自己则只剩下一件毛线衫和T恤，方打开车门，就冷得不由自主地惨叫一声。他小跑着来到车灯的范围里，冲奥斯卡夸张地招手。“我是你的英雄吗？”他大声问。

“你是个他妈的蠢货！”奥斯卡说。他喊了一遍，加内特做出没听清的手势。于是他又喊了一遍。

“你他妈也差不多！”加内特回答。

他看见加内特从口袋里摸出一把军工刀，蹲下身躯，开始撬地面上那些冻得硬邦邦的土块。车灯光在地上铺开，像一袭金闪闪的长披风一样系在他的肩上。光的场域中不断卷动着、飞舞着细小的尘埃颗粒，要极为仔细地辨认才能认清那其中还混杂着一场雪的先兆。奥斯卡听见加内特大呼小叫的声音，定睛一看他拿着一颗圆圆的东西在原地又蹦又跳，冲他示意。“看看我找到了什么！”他说，冷得牙打架，“是个他妈的土豆！”

“继续挖吧！”奥斯卡回叫道，“说不定你能挖到我小时候埋的盒子！”

“那里面有什么？”加内特说，“你的包皮吗？像个诡异的犹太人那样！”

“我的狗！”

“操！如果是包皮还值得我多挖几下，”加内特说，“我他妈快冻死了！”

他听见奥斯卡的大笑声，于是他也笑了，埋下身去继续刨土。不多时，他听见奥斯卡摇下车窗来冲他大吼道：“回来！”

“什么？”

“回来！”奥斯卡几乎探出去半个身子，“我看到我爸了！”

加内特抬起头便撞上一束手电筒灯光。他跳起来抱着那些刚挖到的东西转头就跑，呼呼的风声里刮来几句咒骂声。奥斯卡掀开身上一层层的衣物，爬到驾驶位上给他打开门。他飞快地钻进来，锁上门窗。他们看着一个老头从里面追出来，一手拿着手电，另一手拿着一根球棍。“我的天我的天，”加内特说，“他看起来像是要打人的样子。”

“快开车！”奥斯卡说，“你该感谢他不用枪。”

加内特反复扭着车钥匙。“天杀的！”他猛地拍打了几下方向盘，“发动机冻住了！”

与此同时，奥斯卡的父亲已经追到车门边，开始用力拍门。他认出了副驾驶上的奥斯卡，于是骂得更凶了，但他们一句也听不清。加内特连声念着“快点快点”，一面转头看着他暴怒不已，在外面挥起球棍。“操！”加内特说，“他要砸烂我的车窗了！”

“都怪你这辆笨卡车！”奥斯卡往他的右臂上揍了一拳。他吃痛地叫了一声。

“别这么说‘卡特小姐’，”加内特冲他扬着一根指头，“她也不是自愿被冻上的。”

“这破车还他妈有个名字？”

球棍的第一击在玻璃上砸出了一个凹坑，于是他们都知道了下一击的后果。加内特反复试了几次，终于打上了火，卡车像打了个喷嚏似地整个车身抽了一下，开始缓缓往后移动。加内特发出一声高兴的叫声。他们看见奥斯卡的父亲往卡车的前挡板上砸下一棍子，一声巨大的金属撞击声吓得奥斯卡肩头一跳。“拜托！”加内特冲奥斯卡摊开手，“‘卡特小姐’没有做错什么，你快告诉他！”

“那你想让他打你的脑袋吗？”奥斯卡说，“快点他妈的开车！”

卡车缓慢地往后倒，然后驶上大路，扬长而去。奥斯卡趴到后座上往回望，从后窗里看着他父亲拎着球棍追了几步，身影消弭在茫茫黑夜中。他发现自己早就紧张得出了一身大汗，手心黏糊糊地抹在靠背粗糙的帆布上。

“天哪。”他把身体沉进座位，喃喃地说。

他们沿着公路开了好一会，停在路边。加内特把手从方向盘上撤下来，喘了口气。“说实话，要不是你说他是你爸，我早就把车直接开进去了。”他说。

“你觉得他会报警吗？”他问奥斯卡。

“我不知道。”奥斯卡说。

加内特这才低头数着他刚才的战利品。两三颗圆滚滚的、丑陋的土豆，以及在慌乱中从旁边的植架上扯下来的一些长条状瓜果。他举起其中一个，眯着眼打量着：“这他妈是什么？”

“西葫芦。”奥斯卡拿起一个，在手里翻来覆去地观察。

“什么？”加内特说，“好吃吗？”

“看起来长势不太好。”

“所以我花了半条命就刨回来一些没用的东西？”加内特说。

车里陷入疲倦的沉默。不知道是谁先笑起来的，也许是先听到一个人笑起来时从鼻子里发出的“嗤嗤”声，另一个人也忍不住笑。紧接着愈演愈烈，不得不停下来歇一会，但还是笑得涕泪横飞，躬下腰去，或者靠在靠背上。奥斯卡觉得自己这辈子都没笑得这么厉害过，好像身体都被撕裂成了一张嘴，不断地涌出快乐的声音。在暂停的间隙，他们还得警告对方不要再起头，但新一轮的大笑总是从谁的一句话、或者一个对望的眼神里漏出来。“操，”奥斯卡边笑边说，“加内特，你是我这辈子见过的最疯的人。”

“比刚才那个拿着球棍的人还疯？”加内特问。他笑得脸和脖子全红了，靠在坏了的车窗上喘气。

等他们都把体内的力气笑光了，就一动不动地瘫在车座上，听着呼呼的风声在窗外鼓动。

“嘿，你想做点更过分的事吗？”奥斯卡说。

很多年后，在清算他们和伯德斯酒吧的厄运的源头时，在无尽、漫长的纠葛和痛苦的分道扬镳前，奥斯卡和加内特总会各自回溯到这个晚上，但他们不约而同地没有选择责怪它。它像那些两人一组、背靠着背，顶着中间一只皮球奔跑的愚蠢游戏，尽管没有人再回头看向那只皮球一眼，但总是默契地保护着不让它坠落在地。他们可以把这一切怪罪到酒吧仁厚的经营方式、常年入不敷出的境况，老赫德兰在睡梦中的溘然长逝，加内特长达数月在酒精和戒酒之间兵荒马乱的循环，奥斯卡选择过上一种“成年人的生活”之后、放弃和他离开镇子的选择，怪罪到疯疯癫癫的信女的诅咒，怪罪到不可知的某种命运之神的降罚——也许从很久之前就开始了，但这个晚上，在破坏一切可破坏之物的时候，他们感到的则是祝福。

“卡特小姐”往南沿路开了一会，从荒野里重新回到小小的城镇。奥斯卡指认远处的一座教堂。白墙上嵌着彩色琉璃玻璃，长形的钟楼耸立在屋顶的斜面上，就和南方所有寻常可见的小镇教堂一个模样。他们踏着地上残雪的遗痕走过去，在马路边上坐下。加内特分给他一根烟。

“从来没来过这种地方。”加内特说。他在黑夜里用手拢着星星火光，把两支烟都点燃。

奥斯卡盯着两指之间夹着的烟头，好像看的是一盏亟待擦拭的神灯，或者别的什么。他舒缓地呼出一口，然后挠了挠开始长长的头发。“从前我每个周日都来，全家人一起。”他说，“这镇子甚至比达利还小。一共就他妈的八百个人，有一半的人在这里做礼拜，剩下的一半人要么走不动路，要么还没到走路的时候。”

“在里面都干些什么？”加内特问。他回头瞥了一眼那些白砖，靠近地面的地方沾着黄黄的泥土。

“他们听牧师布道，然后一块站起来唱圣歌，”奥斯卡眯起眼抽了口眼，“领圣餐，什么的。”

“你呢？”

“我想象着突然出现的怪兽把房子一脚踩扁。”

加内特觉得他现在看起来很迷人。他不明白是否是那种忧伤的气场，使他看起来宛如一只在晨雾的树林中渐隐渐现的动物。

“但至少牧师都很性感。”加内特说。

奥斯卡嫌恶地看了他一眼。“他们看起来都有八百岁了。”

加内特无声地笑了半支烟的时间。

你说的那件更加过分的事情是什么？他问奥斯卡。

你知道吗？我开始后悔了，奥斯卡说。他拂了一把膝盖上落的烟灰，站起来，转身看着夜色里的这座建筑。“我想了他妈的几千万遍，等我能离开的时候，我要怎么砸烂这个地方。我不知道，加里。但现在我怀疑我是不是真的想这么干。”

“‘耶稣或者苏格拉底所经历的磨难救不了你。’”

“什么？”

“好像是一句诗。我从什么地方看到的。”

“Borges。[4]”

“再说一遍，我不说那种话。”

奥斯卡低头用鞋跟碾着地上的烟头，直到那点火星子也归于沉寂。加内特注视着他。

“嘿，”他说，“我有个主意。”

他转身跨步走到教堂的墙根边上。奥斯卡听到他拉下裤链的声音，咳嗽了一声，然后传来滋滋的水声。“什么……”奥斯卡说，“你比我想象中的变态多了。”

“你也应该试试，”加内特背对着他说，“这感觉实在是该死的太爽了。”

“我希望我现在喝醉了。”奥斯卡说。他也走过去，摆出和他一样的姿势。他们把身体里来自伯德斯酒吧的廉价酒水悉数洒在雪和泥土的混合物中。不知是寒冷还是大笑，让奥斯卡抖个不停。

“去他妈的上帝。”加内特说，“你应该跟我说一遍。”

奥斯卡犹豫了半秒。他又催促道：“快说。”

“……去他妈的上帝。”

去他妈的，去他妈的，去他妈的上帝。紧接着，他一遍遍地认真地说。

加内特走到路边，从地上挑了一块石头，回身猛地往彩色玻璃窗上砸去。玻璃爆裂的巨响吓了奥斯卡一跳。他回头看见那“出埃及记”上砸出了一个鲜活的大洞。

“操！”他说。因为他们不约而同地听到了遥远的地方传来警笛声。“操，加内特！”他大叫道，“你非得趁着巡警在附近的时候干这事？”

“那赶紧跑啊！”加内特说。

我们完蛋操了！奥斯卡说。他们拔腿就跑，撑跳着翻越低矮的围墙，穿过陌生的后院，一路劈开那些鸡毛掸子似地刺出来的开花灌木、落羽松的枯枝败叶，往茫茫原野的深处狂奔。奥斯卡的耳朵里灌满了猎猎的风声，将他脑中那面亢奋的旗帜鼓得张大、再张大。干冷的空气在鼻腔里肆虐。他跑得眼冒金星、脑袋充血，停下来撑着膝盖，用力地闭上眼，大口吞咽喉头猩甜的口水。加内特从前面倒回来找他，让他把胳膊搭在自己的肩膀上，把他搀起来。奥斯卡直起身来，当即往他的肚子上揍了一拳。

“你他妈的就是我的地狱。”他气喘吁吁地说。

野旷天低。巨大的云团在天边涌动，每一道风里都藏着一场暴雪。加内特大笑起来。“我就是我们共同的死因。”他纠正他。

回去以后，加内特连发了两天的烧。奥斯卡每天用酒精给他擦拭额角，一边胆战心惊地等待寻踪而来的警车。但最后什么都没有发生。

他们重新回到伯德斯酒吧工作时，第二场雪化的水已经开始从屋檐的边缘往下间断滴落。加内特瘦了一些，面庞的轮廓更尖削了，但那双蓝眼睛还是炯炯发亮。佩德罗问他们到底碰上了什么好事。“哦，你们必须得给我解释清楚，”他说，“我已经给你顶了一周的班了。否则我马上卷铺盖走人。”

“好事没有，”加内特说，“坏事一大堆。”

他将信将疑地看了他们一眼，然后扔下抹布，钻出吧台。加内特接过他的活，开始调配今天的第一杯酒。酒吧里空空荡荡，所有椅子都反扣在桌上，但马上就要有人走进来。在那之前他们一致地回头看着奥斯卡走上舞台，搬出一把椅子坐下，在灯光中调弄他的吉他。

“我要调一杯酒叫‘奥斯卡’。”加内特说，“开始尝着有点苦，但是深处是甜的果子酒。”

“是啊，”佩德罗说，“你想都别想。”

但倘若你在那段时间里走进伯德斯酒吧，斜靠在吧台上，问那个整间屋子里看起来最蠢的人推荐一杯酒，他就会摇晃调酒器，给你倒一杯棕红里带着橘色的液体，和窗外沉沉暮雪中的夕阳一个颜色。你问他叫什么，他便会用蹩脚的发音告诉你他掌握的唯一一个单词：Efímero。这他妈是什么怪词？你问，听起来像西班牙语。

是某种比永远更远的东西，他故作深沉地回答。酒吧里每个晚上都有表演，有人唱歌，有人朗诵那些无人在意的烂诗。每个人都醉醺醺地起哄，温暖熏人的淡黄色空气缭绕在他们心头。那酒保说话的时候看着台上，那有个黑色卷发、看起来总是睡眼惺忪的漂亮家伙，用红色拨片收尾吉他琴弦的尽头。然后他在稀稀拉拉的掌声里走下台来，在吧台边坐下，把吉他随手搭在台面上。有时候他会向你点头致意，大多数时候不会。但你永远不会忘记他的面庞，那年轻的、明亮的表情，笑的时候眼角的细纹拧在一起。

你认得出来那样的表情，因为它永恒地被保存在每一个生机勃勃的日子里，像是在笃信：一切都是不死的。它们会永远鲜活，永远怀念着某些终将会失去的东西。

————

[1] 洛尔迦：《吉他》。结合了北岛和网络佚名译本。

[2] 此为《吉他》的西班牙文原文。

[3] 西语，意为“稍纵即逝的”。

[4] 博尔赫斯。“”


End file.
